The Blind Prophet and His Beloved Light
by Self-Discovery
Summary: This contains Sollux x Kanaya. There are no stories on this site about these two so as one of the few or maybe only person who ships this I took the liberty upon myself to write it. Sollux is blind and wakes up in the computer room in the veil and is soon after greeted by Kanaya, the rainbow drinker. Oneshot. Thank you and enjoy!


You open your eyes, but there's not much too look at, just darkness.

== Sollux: Flip your shit.

Well, that's what you would do, if there was something around to flip. Well, there probably is, you just can't see. That's great, just fantastic! You can't see jack shit, congratulations. You're just about ready to send out a fuck load of swears to no one in particular, when you suddenly stop yourself.

Wait, where did the anger go? Well, seeing that the curses and the yelling haven't shot out of your speech hole yet, you say that your anger just flew south… or something… Wait, what the fuck? You should be angry right now. You can't see, and yet no shit is being flipped. You're not angry; you're… okay with this. Well, suddenly you're okay with a lot of things. Hmm, is there someone here? Maybe, you should call out, see what happens.

"I can't see."

Whoa! What the actual fuck? Well, yes, what you just said was stupid and pointless sure, but you're lisp… it's gone. How'd that happen? Now that you think about it… You guess a lot of things happened while you were out cold. You're guessing you passed out, you're not sure. You better find someone and get answers. Like, for one, why are you blind? Two, what the fuck happened to your lisp. Well, not like you care, good riddance. Okay, whatever, let's just find someone and ask already. Telling from the silence, it seems like you're alone in the room, better get out of here then.

== Sollux: Move your ass and feel around.

You get up and move your hand towards the nearest wall. You feel across the wall, looking for a chair where you can sit your ass down, that floor was cold, hard, and unforgiving, you wish for a more comfortable place to sit. You finally find a chair and sit down. You swivel the chair around to face the computer. You're not really sure if this is your computer, that's okay, just log onto trollian, maybe there's someone else online.

== *face palm* you dumb ass, you can't use the computer.

Oh yeah, right. You can't use this computer, you're blind. Well, that's okay, you'll figure something out. You have to make terms with your blindness eventually, might as well start now. For now, you'll have to go without using trollian. Which means there's now no reason for you to be here. Might as well just make your way towards the transportalizer and warp yourself out of this room. Wait, what was that? Was that the transportalizer? Is someone here? Well don't ask me dip shit, say something.

"Is s0me0ne here?"

Nothing.

You know someone's here, but whoever's here obviously just wants to keep to themselves. That's fine, but you just want to know if the person is planning on revealing themselves.

"Um, excuse me? I know s0me0ne's in here y0u d0n't have t0 act like I'm the only one here. … Okay then, just be sure to show yourself out then."

Again, nothing. No wait, you hear footsteps. They aren't very loud, but you can hear them. Oh wow, why is it so bright all of a sudden? The darkness you originally saw isn't so dark anymore. Now all you can see is a bright, white light. You start to walk towards the source. As you get closer to the mysterious light you start to grope at the air. Then, your hands come in contact with something soft, and smooth. You feel around this new surface and your hands come across… hair. You have your hands travel upward and you feel something also smooth but hard, are these horns? Yeah, they're definitely horns. You try to decipher their shape, because obviously this troll who remains a mystery refuses to reveal themselves. You feel one horn that just has a general curve and a point at the end. Then you feel for the other horn and this one is hooked. Yes, you know who this is. How could you forget?

"Kanaya?"

"Yes, It Appears You Have Finally Awoken From Your Nap. Hello Sollux."

You know you can't see it, but you can definitely imagine that she's smiling.

She takes you gently by the arm and sits you back down at a chair; she then sits herself down at another chair right beside yours. She doesn't say anything, which surprises you. Whenever you talked with her, she couldn't shut up; she always had a tendency to ramble with her sentences. You decide to start, since you're starting to get an awkward vibe between you two.

"S0 what happened?"

"There Is So Much To Explain. I Am Unsure Of Where To Begin."

"I g0t time."

"I Believe You Can Recall Your Spar With Eridan. He Knocked You Unconscious, And In The Process Also Knocking Out Your Teeth, Removing Your Lisp. The Blast From His Wand Also Blinded You, Unfortunately."

You can hear the sadness in her voice, like it was her fault, like she was supposed to stop him but didn't. She's blaming herself, that reminds you of, well you.

"What ab0ut FF, is she alright?"

She remains silent for awhile, planning out how exactly how she will say this, or if she can for that matter. Then she finally speaks.

"She Is Dead. Eridan Killed Her."

You should be furious right now. He killed her. Killed her! Killed the person you flushed, who you brightly waxed red for. But you're not. You're… okay with it. You heard the voices, the voices of you and your friends, the voices who were going to die. It was her time to die, and ironically that was how it happened. But you just can't help but feel the panging feeling in your gut, because you miss her already. You remain silent, unable to respond.

Kanaya sees the solemn look plastered onto your face.

"Sollux?"

You remain silent.

"Sollux. Please Answer Me."

You still don't say anything, you don't really know if there's anything left to say at this point. You hear Kanaya get up from her chair and for a brief moment, the white light fades away and is once again replaced with pitch black nothingness. After a minute or so the bright light returns and she sits back down at her chair.

She puts something over your head and straps something over your eyes. You feel over your eyes to feel some sort of glass there.

"What's this?"

"They Are Her Goggles, To Serve As A Reminder."

Well you got to admit, the thought was nice. And she's kind of right. When you're wearing these you can feel that she's here beside you and you can hear her laugh. You get a feeling that she's happy wherever she is. But, you can't help but feel sad. Kanaya notices a couple of yellow tears stain your cheeks and she quickly wipes them away with her finger.

"There Is No Reason To Cry. She Is Happy, And She Will Always Be With You Wherever You Go."

That makes you smile, Kanaya always knows the right thing to say. You're glad she's here. But, there's still something you want to ask.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"Why are y0u gl0wing?"

She doesn't respond for awhile. Then she finally says something you didn't expect hearing.

"I Am Dead."

You're speechless, but your curiosity forces you to ask.

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Then, what happened to y0u?"

You are surprisingly calm, ordinarily you would be flipping the fuck out right about now, but instead you are calm.

"Eridan Had Destroyed The Matriorb After He Had Killed Feferi. I Recall Getting So Angry, So Unlike My Usual Behavior. I Planned On Attacking Him In A Fit Of Rage, But He Counterattacked And Killed Me. I Believe I Am Now A Rainbow Drinker, Therefore I Am Undead. Killed In Battle, But Still Able To Walk Among The Living. I Find It Strange How This Is Possible. I Only Believe The Stories Of Rainbow Drinkers In My Novels To Be Mere Myths, But As You Can See, My Theory Was Proved Incorrect. However, In A Way, I Am Partially Relieved… I'm Sorry. I Am Rambling Aren't I? I Did Not Mean To Bore You…"

Well, she may have been rambling, but that's okay. You're actually pretty interested. You wonder how that happened, but that's still pretty cool, to still be alive even after you died. You never noticed it before, but it's really interesting about how she talks. She makes you want to listen to whatever she says, she's so descriptive and makes anything sound interesting. You've never really talked with her much before, but now you see why KK talks to her so much. She's always calm and she always listens. She comforts you and puts you before herself. She encourages you to follow what you believe in and gives you hope. That's a person to admire, you guess. She probably would have been a much better Hero of Hope than the douche bag one you already have. Now that you're thinking about it, when you felt her face from before, her skin was surprisingly smooth and soft to the touch. And when you could see, you would see her in the computer room, she would always walk so gracefully… Now you're really thinking about it… she was actually one of the more beautiful trolls you've met. Maybe… would you really go as far as to say… that she was the most beautiful troll you've ever met? No, that's stupid. Why are you thinking about this now, you've never thought about this before, why now of all times? Yeah, this is definitely stupid. Oh crap, it's been awhile and you still haven't answered her question. Shit…

== Be Kanaya.

He's been sitting like that for quite awhile now. He seems so lost in thought, you wonder what he's thinking about right now. He probably just got tired of listening to you and decided to just let his mind wander. Just wonderful. You're too boring to keep a conversation with anyone. Well as long as he's not paying full attention, you might as well just let yourself go into your own daze for awhile. You think about your feelings for the Rose human.

You also think about your feelings for Sollux. You are not sure if your feelings for Rose are red are not. You also cannot decipher if your feelings for Sollux is those of mere friendship or something more. After recalling of some of your conversations with Rose, it seems to you that she only has intentions of nothing redder than the pale quadrant, as far as you can tell. You do not wish to go through that same pattern. Now that you give it more thought, that is all you feel for her, simply pale, nothing more. Sollux, you are still unsure of your feelings for him. You haven't talked to him much before, but that was then and this is now. Well, he's smart for one. He's one of the trolls you actually enjoy talking with more than others. He is quite handsome too, actually. He seems actually quite… charming. Maybe, it is something more, but you doubt he reciprocates those feelings. I guess we'll just wait and see then… Oh dear. You're getting that feeling from before. Being a rainbow drinker isn't like what you romanticized about when reading your novels. To survive you must quench this thirst you get every now and then. You can only satisfy this thirst when drinking the blood of another troll. The thirst has returned and you have no idea what to do. You ponder over your options. You can either drink the blood of Feferi's corpse that still remains in the horn pile or… Oh no, you can't possibly… That simply isn't an option… But it's just so tempting. You lick your lips and begin to stare at him hungrily.

== Sollux: Be the snack.

Neither of you have said anything for a good amount of time. Maybe you should break the silence and say something. You were going to say something until you heard a slight sound escape Kanaya's lips. What's that about?

"Kanaya, are y0u 0kay?"

" … I Am Fine."

"That's a lie."

"No, I Am Fine. Your Concern Is Not Necessary, I'm Just…"

"Just what?"

"Hungry…"

You dip shit of course she's hungry, she's a rainbow drinker. She needs blood to survive, and you don't think there's any other source of blood she can get other than you. … She needs you, and you guess you're willing to help.

"0kay, go ahead."

"What?"

"Bite me. Suck my bl00d, Get y0ur nutriti0n, all that g00d stuff. There's n0 0ther way f0r y0u t0 get bl00d 0ther than me s0 just d0 it and get it 0ver with."

"Are You Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm 0kay with it."

"Very Well, I Will Try To Be Gentle."

== Kanaya: Drink his blood.

If he's willing to contribute and give you his blood voluntarily, who are you to say no? You are thirsty, and you would like to know what his blood tastes like. You will try to keep your promise though and try to be gentle despite your new instincts. You get closer to him and then lower your head and sink your fangs into his neck. You begin to suck his blood. It has a very spicy taste to it, and you like it. It contrasts to the sweetness of Feferi's blood, but in all honesty, you prefer the taste of Sollux's. As you continue to suck the blood you swore you could've heard him moan. Was he actually enjoying this? His mouth is right by your ear and you could definitely hear him let out sounds of sexual pleasure, but part of you still has doubts. After a minute or two of tasting the mustard blood on your lips you pull away, and then expectantly wait in your chair for him to say something.

== Sollux: Think about what the fuck just happened.

You kind of already know what happened. You let Kanaya suck your blood and you actually enjoyed it. You moaned. These were moans of actual sexual pleasure. What the actual fuck? That, out of all the things that could possibly do this to you, that, gave you a boner. For some reason, it turned you on. That gives you a thought… are you flushed for her? Your matesprit just died, and you're already developing feelings for someone else? Wow, you are such a jackass. But yet, you can't deny having no feelings for Kanaya. She is the most beautiful troll you've ever met, even if you can't see her now, you can't deny this fact. You also can't deny the more important fact that you now flush Kanaya Maryam. She's probably expecting you to say something. Well then you're going to say something, she's probably not going to feel the same way, but even if you aren't okay with that, you still have to let her know. You'll just wait until she gets back, then you'll tell her.

== Kanaya: Accept these new feelings.

You momentarily left Sollux to go retrieve him a band-aid for his bite mark. Once you return you put the bandage over the bite mark and then sit yourself back down in your chair. You can't deny your feelings anymore, you flush him. He probably won't feel the same way, but you flush him.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"Y0u're beautiful."

Did you hear correctly? Did he just say what you think he just said?

== Sollux: Await an answer.

Well, that isn't exactly what you wanted to say, but it's a start. Now, you wait. No, it's okay, just say. You're going to say it because you'll be okay with whatever happens next. You're just happy you're able to say this and you won't get totally rejected for it.

"I flush y0u."

== Kanaya: Claim matesprit.

"I Flush You Too."

"Then d0 y0u want t0 be…"

"Yes."

"…C00l."

He's smiling, you can't help but smile too.

== Sollux: Engage in sloppy human makeouts with matesprit.

You'd love to do this, even if it would seem like a really cheesy ending to one of KK's romcoms. You're just going to wing it. You have your hands find her waist, and once you have your arms wrapped around her, you bring her closer and your lips meet. Her lips are so soft and yours are probably chapped. But as you feel her lips move over yours, you doubt she cares. Neither are you, you're just too happy to care. After a few minutes of passionate lip locking, you both break the kiss so you can both get air. You can feel her hand caressing your cheek and you can't say that you mind.

"I Think It's Time We Join The Others."

She begins to get up as she says this but you feel for her hand and pull her back down into her seat.

"We g0t time."

You pull your gorgeous matesprit onto your lap and then go to reclaim those soft lips of hers. Your lips meet again for a longer and more passionate kiss. You don't want to break the kiss. Not now, probably not ever.

You rather just stay here. The Blind Prophet and Your Beloved Light.

Yeah, you are definitely okay with that.


End file.
